


Indulgence

by mshakarios



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, drell with two dicks, jerking off to memories, shepard is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshakarios/pseuds/mshakarios
Summary: Thane gets a moment to himself.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing ME2 all day and wanted to write something involving Thane jerking it while thinking about Emmett, pre-relationship. In a rare turn of events, managed to actually write exactly what I went in intending to write. Also features some of that good ol' "Drell have two dicks like lizards do" headcanon, because that's extremely good.

Sleep still eludes him, as it always has tended to. The quiet, ever-present hum of the ship provides a steady background for his thoughts as he lays on his back on the small cot, eyes heavy-lidded and legs slightly spread. This action becomes necessary on occasion, and he is currently in no mood to deny his body what it desperately needs. His suit is on the floor nearby, discarded casually, allowing one skilled hand full access to his naked body. He spends a few minutes rubbing himself, his hand expertly exploring the bright green scales of his skin, the darker green stripes that snake across him, the sensitive areas of reddish flesh that feel divine as teasing fingers sweep over them. It has been too long; he needs this, and fully intends to enjoy it. 

He slowly runs his fused fingers in a feather-light touch up the length of one shaft, then the other, teasing himself and indulging in a few soft, gravelly moans as he strokes at the hyper-sensitive skin. He can be completely silent when he wants to, but he lets the sounds come now, the shaky groans of pleasure that build up in his throat as he skillfully strokes his two cocks. He is indulging himself, drawing the act out longer than he needs to. After many years, he knows how to satisfy himself as quickly and efficiently as possible, and could be done with this in minutes. But he goes slowly now, letting his arousal build up and causing more blood to rush into his members, the anticipation building up in his gut as the two sensitive shafts reach their fully erect state. He enjoys the sight of himself like this, rumpled and undone and desperately aroused, and he watches the drips of light pink precum beginning to dribble slowly down from each tip, feeling deliciously lewd. 

His cocks are almost unbearably hard by now, the twin shafts both equally swollen and flushed deeply with blood, roughly the same reddish color as the sensitive bands of flesh on his face, neck, and body. He finally decides to stop his teasing, and grasps one member in a gentle yet firm grip. His hand falls into a familiar, practiced motion, expertly pumping the length of the hard shaft. He knows what he likes, and another quiet moan slips from the back of his throat as he pleasures himself. His eyes close, and he begins to lose himself in the feeling. More of the slick, lubricating precum has begun to pool at the slightly concave tip, and he uses his thumb to smear it all down the length of him, providing delicious lubrication as he strokes himself harder and faster. His low, rumbling moans become louder, his hips beginning to buck up almost violently of their own accord, fucking his tightly-gripped fist in that hard, rough way that he has always loved. His strong, wiry body arches up off the cot with every quick upwards thrust as he gives himself over completely to his pleasure. 

After another moment of this, he forces himself to wind down, remembering his desire to make this little indulgence last. His pace slows, and he is stroking himself once again, rather than roughly thrusting into his fist. He pauses and decides to turn his attention to his other cock, wrapping his hand around the swollen, neglected shaft and giving it several slow pumps. This coaxes out another deep, needy moan from his lips, and he tilts his head back, eyes still shut tightly in concentration. 

He suddenly becomes aware of how loud his noises have become, echoing through the life support room, and he bites his lip in an attempt to stifle another moan. There are plenty of other people on this deck, and he has no desire for them to see him like this. Well….most of them. Before he can stop it, a scenario enters his mind of one particular person walking in on him, and the thrilling surge of pleasure that shoots through him is almost embarrassing. There is something incredibly dirty yet indescribably good about imagining the Commander seeing him right now, the thought of him walking through the door and catching his friend and ally like this, splayed out on a cot and pleasing himself shamelessly. Those green eyes looking down at him, glinting with barely-concealed desire, those soft pink lips curling into a quick, lusty little grin at the sight of him. It is an embarrassing fantasy, but an enticing one nonetheless, and the hand pumping his cock moves harder and faster in response. 

The other man has touched him a few times, shaken his hand or patted his arm or his back reassuringly during a difficult mission, and he still has perfect recall of the warmth and softness of the human’s skin on his. He tries now to imagine how those hands would feel when pleasuring him, tries to imagine that it is Shepard’s soft, warm hand stroking him right now instead of his own, and the wave of pleasure that washes over him in response is almost overwhelming. His eyes open as he loses himself in memories of the man, the flawless recall of his memories blending with his fantasies and becoming a blurry haze of emotions and sensations. He recalls the bristly texture of the human’s thick facial hair, and tries to imagine it rubbing against his skin as Shepard kisses and licks the sensitive skin of his neck. He can still feel the heft and warmth of Shepard’s body in his arms, from the time he had to carry him to safety when he was knocked unconscious in battle, and tries to feel this warm weight on top of him now, straddling him as he is pleasured mercilessly. A loud groan tears from his throat, and he is unable to stop it this time, lost so completely in his fantasies. 

His hand takes hold of his other cock as well, beginning to stroke them both together, and he melts into a dizzy mess of intense pleasure, hips bucking up again in a rough, erratic rhythm. It is the thought of his own name on the other man’s lips, whimpered softly against his skin, that finally pushes him over the edge. His climax overcomes him, and he tries his hardest to ride it out as long as possible, bucking hard into his hand several more times as one more low, shaky groan escapes him. When it is finally over, he goes limp against his cot, panting desperately. The cot and his naked body are both lightly splattered with his cum, but he figures that the mess can wait just a few minutes as he basks in the satisfied afterglow. He feels slightly foolish now for thinking of Shepard, for his embarrassingly vivid fantasies of the two of them together, and for the intense response these fantasies earned from him. But he allows himself just one more moment of self-indulgence before returning to rational thoughts, and as he imagines how it would feel to have Shepard curled up at his side, just as sated and worn-out and blissful as himself, he feels an alarmingly strong ache of contentment from somewhere deep in his chest.


End file.
